Silk hiding steel
by Ayal92
Summary: Ella era tan hermosa y delicada como una rosa. Lástima que las rosas suelen tener espinas.


Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

* * *

Está preparado. Tiene su pistola en el cinturón, un par de cuchillos escondidos en la ropa y un plano de la casa. Ha drogado al chucho de la entrada y sabe que el perro guardián de la reina no está allí en ese momento. Llevarse a su esposa parece que será más fácil de lo previsto.

Salta la tapia y se desliza sigilosamente por el jardín, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera, mientras recuerda todo lo que sabe de su objetivo.

Rachel Phantomhive, de buena familia, sin entrenamiento alguno, salud frágil y embarazada de cinco meses. Es casi imposible que algo salga mal.

Consigue abrir la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido y avanza por los pasillos y escaleras, lo más pegado posible a la pared. Consulta el plano y ve que está solo a unas puertas de distancia del dormitorio. Sigue su camino sin notar que, tras una esquina, unas figuras le observan.

Al fin llega a su destino y abre la puerta. Sonríe al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera ha puesto el pestillo. Supone que, como buena aristócrata, se cree protegida solo por el poder de su marido. Aunque eso es precisamente lo que la pone en peligro.

Se acerca a la cama y se asegura de que no se ha equivocado. No es así, es idéntica a la del retrato. Con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, parece aún más frágil. Es como si se fuera a romper al mínimo toque. Saca el pañuelo con cloroformo del bolsillo y se dispone a completar su misión.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí a estas horas, caballero?

De un momento a otro, la mujer se ha incorporado en la cama y, de debajo de la almohada, ha sacado una pistola, que en estos momentos apunta al entrecejo del hombre.

— ¿C-Cómo?

—Usted sabe, en estos tiempos una mujer no debe bajar la guardia tan fácilmente. Y menos cuando su marido no está.

Lo dice con una sonrisa amable y una mirada serena que no encajan para nada con esa situación. Él está demasiado estupefacto como para decir nada.

—Oh, pero donde están mis modales. Disculpe, siéntese ahí. —dice señalando una butaca cercana al lecho.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. —responde él, ya de mal humor.

—No es como si tuviera otra opción ¿verdad?—comenta ella amistosamente, haciendo una seña a la pistola-. Oh, y por favor, deje su arma en el suelo.

Él solo puede tragar saliva y obedecer. No había previsto esa actitud. En realidad, parece que estuviera acostumbrada a encontrarse sicarios a altas horas de la noche en su cuarto.

—Creo que no nos conocemos, ¿le importaría decirme su nombre?

Él duda un momento en responder ¿sería capaz de disparar? Algo en esa serenidad antinatural le dice que sí.

—George Anderson.

—Mucho gusto. Trabaja para el Vizconde de Norfolk ¿cierto?

George intenta mantener una cara neutral. No puede poner en problemas a su señor y esa mujer no tiene pruebas; así que lo mejor es hacerse el loco.

—No conozco a ese hombre, señora.

— ¿En serio? Le rogaría que no me mienta, señor Anderson —responde ella. Su voz suena un poco más afilada. Es casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para hacer estremecer al sicario—. Aunque, si lo prefiere, podemos esperar a que vuelva mi esposo. Estoy segura de que le agradaría tener una larga…conversación con usted sobre este tema.

— ¡No! ¡Está bien, trabajo para el vizconde!—grita George desesperadamente temblando en la butaca. El cuarto de tortura situado bajo los suelos de la mansión Phantomhive, así como las habilidades del conde para el tormento físico y mental son algo de lo que todos los sicarios de Londres han oído hablar. Y no será él quien compruebe esos rumores en carne propia.

—Muy bien, tranquilícese. Y, si no es indiscreción, ¿qué pensaban pedir para mi rescate?

George ya tiene muy claro que esa mujer debe ser tan peligrosa como su marido ¿Quién podría hablar sobre su propio secuestro tan frívolamente?

—P-Pensábamos exigirle que quemara los documentos que inculpan a mi señor de planear un golpe de Estado.

—Bien, me alegro de que eso no vaya a pasar-comenta ella con voz animada. Demasiado animada—. Odiaría causarle problemas a mi esposo. Bien, supongo que ya hemos conversado demasiado.— añade tocando la campanilla en su mesita de noche.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando tres personas, claramente sirvientes entran en el cuarto con sus respectivas armas. George los mira atónito ¿Cómo han podido llegar tan rápido?

—No se sorprenda señor Anderson- dice la condesa poniéndole el seguro a su pistola y guardándola bajo la almohada otra vez-. Los sirvientes de esta casa están muy preparados para estas situaciones. Probablemente le hayan seguido desde que entró. Señores ¿podrían llevar al señor Anderson al sótano?

Dos de los sirvientes le agarran de los brazos y le sacan de la habitación, mientras el más viejo se queda en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Usted sabe que no tiene por qué hacer esto, señora.

— Tanaka, ya hemos hablado de eso—responde ella con voz apacible recostándose en la almohada—. Quiero estar preparada para estas cosas por si un día no estáis aquí para ayudarme. Y también quiero poder serle de ayuda a Vincent de alguna manera. Cuando llegue, por favor, dile lo que el señor Anderson ha confesado. Así podrá venir antes a dormir.

— Comprendo, condesa— dice el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia. Inmediatamente sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Rachel Phantomhive se echa de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Sabe que es tonto, ya que los sirvientes estaban ahí en todo momento, pero no puede evitar sentir algo de orgullo al pensar que ha podido manejar la situación por su cuenta. Nunca será una Frances, pero al menos siente que está un paso más delante de ser la esposa que el Perro Guardián de la Reina necesita. Se pregunta si Vincent se alegrará cuando se entere. Quizá incluso podrían "celebrarlo" más tarde. Con una última sonrisa, vuelve a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

No se sabe mucho de Rachel, pero me la imaginé como la perfecta esposa victoriana con ese toque peligroso que cualquiera con el apellido Phantomhive debe tener


End file.
